


The Magic Map Of Hermes

by Bre_ath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blow Jobs, Captain Hook - Freeform, Crazy Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Maps, killian jones - Freeform, swashbuckling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre_ath/pseuds/Bre_ath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson inspected his surroundings carefully as he landed. It looked like the deck of a ship just at the corner of dusk. How interesting that the hat would bring him to The Jolly Roger and meet the notorious Captain Hook. While Jefferson grinds on Killian's last nerve, Christopher Columbus hunts down the unlikely pair and demands the The Magic Map Of Hermes, an item that can show any landscape, route or waterway in the known universe. If the historic explorer changes his own destiny by discovering the entire universe or alters the balance of magic, the consequences would be catastrophic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All The Best People Are.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I posted this one this morning on a whim, but after re-reading it for a second time I decided that it needed some revision. So! Here's round two! The editing isn't as good as the last couple but the next will be up to snuff!!! Anyways I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1: All The Best People Are

Jefferson inspected his surroundings carefully as he landed. It looked like the deck of a ship just at the corner of dusk. This wasn't the first time he'd landed in an unknown location, in fact he always landed in an unexpected place. 

“Oi! You, mate!” 

Jefferson looked over his shoulder haphazardly at the man running towards him.

“Oh! Hello there!” He tipped his hat politely at the stranger as he approached the hatter with urgency and three others followed after.

“What hospitality!” The madman exclaimed as they took him by the wrists and hauled him to a damaged but well stained door leading below deck. His first assailant slammed his fist against it, simultaneously scowling at the innocent hatter whom stood politely in captivity before him. 

“What's all this then?!” Killian Jones emerged from his quarters wearing nothing but his pants and belt with a gigantic, gaudy buckle holding it together. Jefferson studied the man before him. Plenty of scars and muscle but seemingly well enough put together to have a bit of smarts. His eyes wandered to the hook that was screwed onto his left wrist. Ah Captain Hook. He had heard of his notorious reputation. How interesting that the hat would bring him to The Jolly Roger. 

“Cap'n, a stow away.”

“Oh I'm not a stow away, I am a portal jumper.” Jefferson humbly interluded. The men holding his wrists hauled him off of his feet as if to deter his comment. Killian nodded and closed his door behind him, crossing his strong, muscular arms in front of his chest. 

“ 'ow did ya' get on my ship?” 

“As I said earlier, I am a portal jumper. The hat is my portal and I go where the hat tells me I need to be.” 

The other men laughed at his statement but Killian's oceanic eyes continued to seriously inspect the man being held before him. A jagged scar across his neck and his professional yet disheveled appearance suggested his identity. 

“The mad hatter I presume?”

Jefferson's eye twitched and his head tilted. He HATED that name.

“Actually my name is Jefferson.”

Killian scoffed, “Jefferson. Jefferson what?”

The hatter hesitated but shook it off with an aloof shrug, “I don't really remember. Names come and go like the tide. That is something I am sure you understand, Captain.”  
An odd response. Definitely the Mad Hatter, Killian decided. 

“Well “Jefferson”, I'm afraid I have no use for ya. Off to the brig wit' him.” The captain waved his hook at his crew and reopened the door to his room, a woman's voice coming from within Killian's cabin. 

Jefferson giggled a little as the strong crew carried him below deck to the obvious brig, a disgusting looking jail cell with barred doors with a large key hole. 

“Stereotypical.” He mumbled as they threw him to the cold wooden floors. 

“What did you say?!” One of the larger men defended, “Were you makin' fun of my intelligent?!”

Jefferson bit his lip and smiled tilting his head to the side again, his insanity showing through, “Oh you don't need any help from me, good sir.” 

“That's right!” He punched the bars of the cell and headed back up to the main deck with the other two. The hatter checked his pocket watch, smeared with cake as usual. It hadn’t worked since he tried to fix it for the dormouse all those years ago by shoving cake inside of it. Yet it always displayed exactly the right time. A familiar tingle on his head also hinted that it was exactly the right time. He took the tall hat off of his head and threw it to the ground with a spin and watched as a portal emerged from the floor which led to a different place and time. Effortlessly he leaned sideways until he fell right into the swirling mess and landed gracefully upon the upper deck of the Jolly Roger. 

“Hm.” Jefferson exclaimed without a care. The man that had addressed him the first time gaped in surprise. “How are you...we...you were...”

“In the brig?” Jefferson pulled a tea cup from his jacket and poured tea from his coat sleeve into the white china cup, “It was dull lit and cold. I much prefer it here on deck with you and your...lovely men.” 

Rapping upon the captain's door roughly, he turned away nervously. 

“Aye what is it, Smee?” The captain of the ship answered the door irritated at the second interruption, wearing nothing but a bed sheet this time. 

“Well sir...it's just that...” the man named Smee motioned to Jefferson who was sitting cross legged on the deck still drinking his china cup full of tea. 

Hook grumbled, “I said put him in the brig!”

“We did sir.” 

Killian pondered for a moment squinting over at the seemingly harmless man sipping delicately at his tea and waving in his direction, “I'll be out in a minute and don' touch em' this time.” Smee nodded and looked suspiciously over at Jefferson, stepping away from the door. Killian's men separated as the captain stepped on deck, some saluted in respect.

“Oi, you, sittin' on the ground.” Jefferson stared up at him with warm brown eyes. Killian couldn’t help but admire the strange tinge of dark chocolate they had in them. It reminded him of someone that was once very important. 

“Yes? How can I help you oh Captain, my Captain?”

Killian shook his head slightly and blinked a couple times trying to shake the unexpected distraction,“Why are you here? What do you want?” 

“I'm not sure yet. Why do you ask?” 

Killian scowled at him. This man was certainly a mystery, “I need to know so that on the off chance I decide to fulfill your wish. you'll leave.”

“And why is it you want to get rid of me?” Jefferson stood elegantly on the dirty floorboards.

“Well...cause you don' belong here.” 

“What makes you think I don' belong here?'

Killian clenched his jaw. It was just annoying by that point. Didn't this strange beautiful ...this strange man know there was a perfectly good wench in his room, waiting to cater to his every desire?!

“Well, Captain? Your answer would be greatly appreciated. Today, if you will.”

“Someone kill em' or I'll do it me-self!”

A dagger came flying from the crowd in Jefferson's direction. He simply stepped to the side and tipped his hat, watching the blade disappear into the spinning abyss of the brim and appearing again only to stab the offending man in the back. Killian swallowed hard as one of his crew members embarrassingly sunk to his knees and bled out on the deck of the ship.

“The hat...” Jefferson advanced on the hooked leader in front of him, “tells me where I need to be, which so happens to be right here. On your lovely boat. So, I suggest that we get along or I predict a very...unfortunate outcome for the rest of you. Am I clear as mud, sir?”

“It's a ship...” Killian retorted annoyed the tension between them palpable. The hatted man simply blinked at him and laughed that made a shiver travel down Killian's spine.

“Fine. Fancy boat. Oh you seamen are so...interesting...” Killian clenched his jaw again and turned on his heel, making his way through the crowd towards his quarters again. 

“If you touch any part o' me ship, I will cut that 'ead of yours clean off!” He said thrusting his hook in Jefferson's direction. 

Jefferson just smiled at him, “Someone has already beaten you to the punch.” Killian slammed his door shut in frustration.

“Beautiful eyes Beautiful lies” He whispered to himself.

The only thing he knew about Jefferson is that most knew him as the Mad Hatter. He was a portal jumper and a dangerous one at that. His head had been cut off by the Queen of Hearts and, ever since, his sanity hadn’t been as reliable as it should be. He had taken down entire brigades of the Queen's army before he appeared on the Jolly Roger and the pirate was sure that not even the madman Jefferson knew what his own intentions were. That fact made The hooked man very nervous indeed.  
~ ~ ~  
Thump, thump, thump was the unpleasant noise that woke the incoherent captain from his pleasant slumber. He looked out the porthole and swore under his breath, automatically recognizing the flag hanging high on the foreign ship.

“Spaniards”  
The pirate captain jumped to his feet and got dressed. He slammed his door open just as the strange men from the Spanish ship boarded. Killian grimaced as he saw Jefferson greet the strangers with a kind tip of the hat and the offer of tea. 

“ Oi! What the hell are you doin' on my ship?” The ship captain shoved past his sword drawn crew and addressed the well dressed, clean cut Spaniard.

“You must be Killian Jones.” The man said with a subtle accent, “Excuse us for the most impolite intrusion.” 

“Aye I am an' wha' brings about this intrusion?As you can see...” He motioned back at his vicious and violent looking crew, “We don' take kindly to visitors.”  
Killian glanced back at the Spanish captain who was wearing an unimpressed expression, until his eyes fell on the Mad Hatter standing among the crew. The foreigners collected expression turned to horror for a moment and he quickly took a step back. The madman smiled in his direction, never taking his eyes away from the intruder, “We meet again,” His mouth widened as he tipped his hat at the Spaniard.

“Who are ya an' wha' is it you want?” Killian inquired, taking note of the strange interaction between the two.

The well dressed mans eyes snapped back to Killian and his rough crew, “Oh pardon my manors. My name is Christopher Columbus and I have come to request a certain map. The Hermes map to be precise. I even have a summons requiring its surrender” 

His posture stiffened as he presented Killian with a gold sealed parchment that had been rolled and tied in neat and particular fashion. He opened it and glanced at the scrawl then promptly threw it overboard, “Your king ain’t no king o' mine,” 

Killian swallowed hard. It was a gutsy move but that was how he always did things, on his own terms, besides, This map was going to come in handy in finding the crocodile, but he didn't want to make enemies with the entirety of the Spanish armada either.  
Jefferson made and interested expression at the pirate captain. He knew that The map of Hermes didn't just show you the outline of the land you were in. It showed every landscape and route in every realm and dimension in the known universe. All one had to do was ask. The particular item had been missing for century's. Jefferson sensed the obvious tension between the two, their eye contact filled with intense energy. He debated stepping in between them but he was more interested in just how far Killian would go.

“If you do not comply with summons we will be forced to invade your ship and take it by force.” Christopher Columbus announced with his toned accent, looking over the cut throat pirates as if they were his audience.  
Killian drew his sword and the rest of his crew followed suit. “if it's a fight you want then its a fight you'll get!” The men in the crowd all howled in agreement with there captain. Jefferson took on a serious expression. If Killian had the map this was not the time nor place to battle. He needed to end this quickly. 

“Well, Mr. Columbus, I believe it is time for you to take your leave.”

Christopher's gaze fell upon Jefferson who made his way through the pointed swords. “Forgive me but...you are not the ship's Captain. I believe it is Killian that should-” In the blink of an eye the hatter was standing an inch away from his face holding his hat threateningly in his hand. 

“Take your leave or I will make you take it.” Jefferson smiled wide at him, “I hope you didn't forget our last little meeting. And believe me when I say that this time, you won't like where I decide to send you, Mr. Columbus. Or shall I call you Christopher? Would that make you more uncomfortable?” 

The Spanish man stumbled backwards and rushed back to his lavish ship cursing the hatters name. “I will be back for MY MAP Mr. Jones.” 

“THATS CAPTIAN HOOK TA' YOU!” Killian called after, “yellow belly...” he continued to mumble as he sheathed his sword. Jefferson continued to smile, waving in his direction. As the foreign ship sailed away, the crew stared at the hatter , but he just grinned at them.

“Oh Captain, my Captain, may I speak with you in your quarters?”

“Wha'? No you may not!” 

“Ah! Such a compliant man.” Jefferson dragged Killian by his hook to his cabin wearing an unsettling serious expression. He slammed the door behind them.

“Oh.” The madman looked at the woman lying on the cluttered captains bed that matched the rest of the room and took his hat off in attempting a polite gesture, obviously still a bit shaken from the interaction with Christopher Columbus, “I am so sorry madam. What is your name?”  
The young woman covered her shame with one of Killian's old jackets from his time in the Royal Navy, “Um...my name is Felicia...” 

“Hmmm, I see.” He bit his lip and spun his hat onto the clothes and trash covered floor.

“ Jefferson! DON'T.” 

“Goodbye Felicia!” He said as he took her by the arm and swung her into the swirling vortex. “Now then! Where were we?”

“HATTER!” Killian bellowed almost ready to tear his head off for a second time, “Where in the bloody 'ell did you send her?!”  
Jefferson tilted his head to the side yet again, “Where she needed to be, Captain! And that certainly was not here! This is a private conversation.” 

“Are you serious right now? You just sent my wench to another dimension and you want to talk politics?!”

The hatter looked confused at first but then nodded in agreement with the statement. 

“Now about the map...How did you get it and who did you tell?”

Killian hesitated licking his lips and taking a deep breath, “And why should I tell you?”

Jefferson's face turned cold, “Would you like to join Felicia?”

“At this moment in time, aye.” 

“Not an option. You need to tell me so that I may assist you.”

“Then why would you make it an option?!!” The pirate captain yelled at his companion across the small room. How could one man be so annoying in such a short period of time?!

“And why would you want to 'elp me? What reason have ya' ?” 

Jefferson clenched his teeth and made a disgusting grinding noise within his mouth and he stepped closer to the pirate, 

“Because the hat brought me to YOUR ship for a reason. This is very powerful magic Killian. If he gets hold of that map and alters his own time line it will effect the balance!” The pirate captain looked in his eyes. They were surprisingly lucid, “Now, Where did you get it from and who did you tell?”


	2. An Adult Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian studied Jefferson standing across from him. How could he trust a man that didn't have his bearings straight? Either way, Columbus already knew about the map. What risk was there if Jefferson didn't know where the map was anyways?
> 
> “Pan gave it to me. He needed supplies and he knew I was the only one tha' could get them for 'em. So I gave 'im the supplies he wanted and he said I could leave. I just...happened to take the map with me.”  
> Jefferson sat on the edge of the captains bed. He couldn't decide if Killian was brave or extremely unintelligent.   
> Killian studied the man before him.
> 
> “Well...you want a drink?” 
> 
> Jefferson looked up at him and nodded his head with a smirk on his face. 
> 
> “We may as well. Only tea for me please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty difficult chapter to finish, i think it was just because it was so long! Thank you so so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Killian studied Jefferson standing across from him. How could he trust a man that didn't have his bearings straight? Either way, Columbus already knew about the map. What risk was there if Jefferson didn't know where the map was anyways?

“Well...my entire crew knew about it. I could nay keep a secret as big as that from em'. They'd mutiny if they found out after.”

“They could mutiny if they knew you had it.” 

“Well...tha's true...but they didn't know anythin' about it. They just knew tha' we had a special map. I didn't even tell 'em where I hid the bloody thing.” 

Jefferson sighed in exasperation, “Okay, and where did it come from?”

Killian scratched his neck with his sharp, steel hook, “Pan gave it to me. He needed supplies and he knew I was the only one tha' could get them for 'em. So I gave 'im the supplies he wanted and he said I could leave. I just...happened to take the map with me.”

Jefferson took his hat off and stared at Killian, the lucid look in his chocolate eyes disappearing. 

“So, Pan knows you have the map as well?”

Killian hesitated, breaking eye contact with the shorter man, “Aye...”

The russet haired hatter sat on the edge of the captain's bed and just stared into space. He couldn't decide if Killian was brave or extremely unintelligent. Either way it took some courage to steal from Peter Pan.

Killian studied his companion, watching him drift away like fog on the moor as the sun began to rise on the horizon. The silence felt awkward. 

“Well...you want a drink?” 

Jefferson looked up at him and nodded his head with a smirk on his face. 

“We may as well. Only tea for me please.” He replied, placing his hat firmly back on his head.

“Only tea? Are you sure?” Killian grinned handsomely

“Positive.”

The pirate shrugged and lead him down beneath the deck of the ship to a small, dirty, grungy room with casks full of rum lining the walls. A large, dark wooden table stood in the middle with bench seats to match. The hovel was shoulder to shoulder filled with the crew, all drinking and yelling among themselves. Smee whistled with an ear piercing tone, but only half the men stopped their loud banter. 

“Three cheers for the Cap'n!” Smee shouted, trying to be heard over the obnoxious crowd. 

The casks rattled against the wall as the men joined together, roaring their affection for Killian. He smiled and raised his hook as if he were a celebrity waving to his adoring fans. Jefferson scowled slightly. He didn't think the invitation would include fifty sweaty sailors crammed into a small room. The two took a seat near the head of the table. Jefferson retrieved the white china cup from the inside of his jacket and poured himself a cup of tea, using his pocket watch instead of his sleeve this time.

“Are you a magician or just chock full o' magic?” Killian attempted over the harsh crowd. 

The hatter sighed but let a sideways smirk escape, his nose wrinkling as a sarcastic grin graced his features, “A magician never reveals his secrets.”

“You are a cheeky bastard. I hope you realize that.”

“Realize it? I revel in it.” Jefferson slowly brought the cup to his lips but hesitated. It smelled different. Stronger. Killian watched with interest and hailed one of his men to get him a drink. It could be rum, it could be poison of some kind. This man was a pirate after all. Something about Killian suggested otherwise. If he wanted to kill the hatter he could've just done so on the deck and no one would've cared. A glass was slid over to the captain and he took two long gulps and slammed the mug back down on the table. Jefferson set his tea cup down. He needed more time to gauge what kind of man he was. Hook did have a ridiculously notorious reputation after all. 

“A man that drinks like that doesn't care much about his health.” The dark haired hatter managed.

At first his companion smiled but glanced down at the table for a moment, looking as if he was reliving a moment of pure agony. Quickly Killian looked back up, meeting Jefferson’s dark bronze eyes. 

“I'm young.” Was all the captain could say with a half smile that rapidly faded. 

Jefferson calculated his words like pieces on a chessboard, “Mhm...and how long have you been young for?” He was aware that Neverland kept people from ageing and he also knew that Killian had spent extensive amounts of time their before leaving. 

The pirate captain shot a wide attractive smile at him, “Just what is it you know about time in Neverland, eh'?”

“Does it matter what I know or don't know? The fact remains the same.”

The azure eyed man shook his head, “Why are you always speakin' in riddles, mate?”

Jefferson leaned closer to him, “Because I am afraid that one day someone will understand me...” 

Both men swallowed thickly at his comment and stared at each other, an invisible tie seemingly wrapping its way around both of them and intertwining the two together. After what seemed like an eternity, Jefferson took off his jacket and lay it neatly beside him on the bench, taking a sip of his tea. Killian bit his lip. He could see the dark jagged scar on Jefferson's neck, marking what was suppose to be the end of his life. As obvious as it seemed, it was as mysterious as the man himself. 

“I hope this was alcohol and not poison,” Jefferson took another swig and swished it around in his mouth, holding the cup away from his face and squinting. He was trying to see if he could tell the difference by looking at the color of the watery substance inside. Killian burst into laughter and slammed his one good hand on his companion's shoulder.

“Don' worry it's jus' rum, mate. I thought it migh' help you wind up a bit. You let loose too often.”

Jefferson leaned back and cackled at his comment, tilting his hat up slightly so Killian could see his eyes. The genuine smile and laugh turned the hatter's eyes a beautiful shade of golden honey brown, entrancing the captain in a daze. 

Jefferson threw the liquid in his tea cup over his shoulder, hitting a few oblivious pirates standing behind him, “Well enough of the charade I suppose.” He turned and tapped another unsuspecting pirate on the shoulder and grabbed the glass of rum he was holding and took a sip, “Thank you my good sir.” 

Offended, the pirate growled at the hatter and swung with a heavy fist. The hat maker moved just out of reach and the angry seamen fell onto another crew member, triggering a small brawl. Jefferson slid his way back through the crowd and sat back down beside the alarmed looking Killian. 

“What?” 

“You can nay jus' take a mans rum! Tha's so rude!” Killian used his hook to express his outrage, waving it around naturally as he spoke, “Surprisingly enough, we 'ave rules 'round here, mate.”

Jefferson giggled and took another drink of his stolen rum, “Like a code?”

“Aye! And it'd be in your best interest to stick to it while your on MY ship.”

“Oh I see I see my apologies, Captain.” He said, still giggling at the seriousness that Killian seemed to have about the matter, “This is nice rum by the way.” 

Killian's eyes lit up a bit, “Aye! It's a nice change from the normal drivel we usually have. It was a good heist.” he raised his mug to his mouth and took another long swig. Jefferson studied him again, the light headed feeling already clouding his mind.

“It's easy to drink too...” 

Killian raised an eyebrow at him,“Aye... and?”

“I'll bet you three more casks of rum like this i can drink you under the table.” 

~ ~ ~ ~

Stumbling out of the tiny hall, Killian attempted to lead the way to his quarters with Jefferson wobbling after him. 

“You didn't tell me you were such a bloody lightweight, Hatter!” Killian called behind him, interrupting his boisterous version of “Yo ho yo ho (A Pirate's Life For Me)”.

“Why do you think I asked for tea ONLY.” Jefferson slurred, adjusting his crooked hat, “Why are youuuu such a lightweight? I thought pirates were suppose to drink all the time.”

Killian turned to face Jefferson with an unsteady finger raised, “For your information, I 'aven't eaten yet today.” 

“That sounds suspiciously like an excuse to me, Killian Jones. Oof!” His voice uttered as he slammed into the stationary captain. Killian caught him by the shoulders, their eyes connecting with the intensity of a thousand suns.

“Or do you prefer Captain...?”

Jefferson felt his temperature rise as his scruffy companion leant his face closer to his own. On instinct he shoved Killian away, the sea captain's back slamming into the wall. Again their eyes met, chests pounding at the energy of the moment. Killian couldn't tell if it was madness or lucidity in those eyes the color of sunlight through dark rum. Without warning, the madman advanced on him, forcing their bodies and lips together mercilessly. The lanky swashbuckler grabbed the back of the hat maker's neck and slid his tongue smoothly into his mouth. Jefferson uttered a soft groan at his maneuver and pulled away slowly, remaining an inch away from his face. He lazily reached down and slid the tip of Killian's hook into one of his belt loops. 

“Show me where we are going, Captain Hook.”

Killian felt the heat travel from his face downwards. It had been a while since he had been in a lusty situation like this, despite the wench who had only recently occupied his quarters. He drug the mentally unstable man down the hall towards the Captain's Cabin, his hook still skillfully placed in the belt loop as his intoxicated companion followed his lead eagerly. The door swung open abruptly, the two thieves mouths meeting once again as Jefferson kicked it closed and shoved Killian down onto the bed. 

“Wait, wait.” Killian pulled away from Jefferson a bit.

“What? Are you seriously having second thoughts?”

“NO!” he said, scowling and throwing the hatted man beneath him, “You first.” 

Jefferson smiled dangerously and kissed him further helping the infamous pirate unbutton his shirt and trousers. The intoxicated sailor exposed his lover's chest, chucking Jefferson's scarf across the room with a flick of his wrist. For a moment the gigantic, silvery scar distracted him. It was a long split lining the swan-like column of his neck and made Killian swallow hard as his eyes trained upon it.

Jefferson frowned, “Does it bother you? I know it's a bit...gruesome”

His deep blue eyes roved over the scar again and back up to the uncovered man's eyes, “ Hell no. I adore scars.” 

Killian kissed his cheek and carefully continued down to the torn neck, unsure of how comfortable the madman was with the gesture. Needless to say, he was relieved when he was allowed to continue down to his partner's chest, leaving love bites scattered randomly upon his lover's skin, marking the intimate occasion.  
Jefferson sighed huskily in gratitude and entwined his fingers through Killian's silken hair, forcing the pirate down to the edge of his trousers. 

Killian nipped at his lover, “You be patient or you ain't gettin' nothin'.” 

Slowly he slid his hook into the front of the shirtless madman's trousers and tugged. Taking the hint, Jefferson yanked both layers off and threw them to the ground. The skilled mariner gazed down at the hatter's half erect length and carefully leaned down to kiss the bottom of his lover's shaft. He listened for the appreciative noises coming from above, which Jefferson happily supplied, signalling that he was doing his job. As a result the hatter's hand wandered to Killian's hook and he placed himself within the dangerous silver curl before looking back down at him.

“You're sure? Tha's ....I mean...somethin' could 'appen...”

Jefferson giggled at his concern. “Isn't that half the fun?” 

A savage grin split across Killian's face as he moved the hook back and forth cautiously, watching as the usually hatted man became fully erect. He shivered as Killian leant down and gently kissed his base a second time and dragged his warm, wet tongue along the bottom of his length, working all the way up to his tip. Jefferson's mind swam at the intense stimulation. It had been ages since something like this had happened and he didn't expect it to happen so fast. He rested his head heavily against the pillow beneath him as Killian teased his tip further until finally he sucked Jefferson in his mouth, taking his time with the entire process. The slightly shorter man's hand fisted in Killian's hair, tugging slightly at it, which resulted in pirate's chest making a low pleasured rumbling noise at the unexpected gesture. He moved his head back and forth, still using the cold steel hook to hold him in place. The movement and temperature contrast made Jefferson moan for more, slightly thrusting his hips. Suddenly Jefferson’s tip unexpectedly tapped the back of Killian's throat which threatened his gag reflex. All in good time. He shoved the hatter's hips back into the bed and slowly worked his throat open, taking inch by inch more in his mouth until the entirety of the flushed erection was swallowed and slowly pulled out again. It didn't take long before the pressure became too much and the portal jumper tugged a bit harder at his partner's russet hair in an effort to warn him. Then, with a loud cry, Jefferson's hot sticky liquid filled the captain’s mouth, which he swallowed promptly. Pulling away, Killian gazed up at his lover's face and smiled with a lifted eyebrow. It was...surprisingly...adorable. Jefferson's face was bright pink along with his ears, and his chest and arms were filled with goosebumps. He opened an eye and looked at Killian, one of his hands still clenching the blankets as his chest heaved up and down. 

“W-What?” he breathlessly mustered.

“Oh...Nothin'...” the captain grinned smugly and lay next to his companion. He doubted it would turn out if he tried to tell Jefferson just how cute he was. 

Jefferson smirked and grabbed his hand, “I didn't realize how cuddly pirate captain's could be.” 

“Shut up!” Killian retorted with a hint of embarrassment. He sighed. It had been a long time since he had had a moment like this, just laying together enjoying the moment. Jefferson gazed up at Killian and touched his face, pulling him closer.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Captain Hook?” He reached down and grazed Killian's tip with a light finger which caused the captain to swallow hard and peer down at him.

“If you are willin' to supply, how could I say no?” 

Jefferson kissed his neck biting at his skin softly, “Prick.”

Killian laughed, “An' you love it.” 

Jefferson's hands wandered to his belt buckle and shirt buttons, stripping all his articles of clothing while teasing him at the same time. He groped the dark haired man's skin, touching every scar and feeling every tense muscle beneath. Killian was surprised. He expected a much rougher and insensitive lover. The long legged pirate pulled away and looked into the dark, sunlit rum eyes. They were the clearest he had ever seen them in the short time they had known each other. He felt Jefferson's hand wrap around the base of his girth and tighten his grip only to release it a moment later which made his head swim and his vision blur. Jefferson smiled at the look on Killian's face with his half open eyes glazed over as the hatter continued teasing his erection and kissing his exposed collarbone. Changing pace, he began stroking, slow and gentle at first, watching Killian's expression climb closer and closer to ecstasy. Despite how quiet the pirate was, he made up for it by making the sexiest faces Jefferson ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. Killian started to move his hips, slightly thrusting into his hand as Jefferson moved his hand faster and watched as the infamous captain arched his back from the bed sheets, spilling hot liquid all over his stomach and Jefferson's hand. The mariner groaned in his ear and lied back, his skin glistening with the excitement. 

“Aaaahhh...Holy fuck...”

Jefferson propped his head up on his hand and let his eyes scan Killian's work tanned body, a wide smirk spread across his face. Killian picked up an old shirt off the floor and wiped his stomach and Jefferson's hand before grabbing him and kissing his lips, rolling back on to the bed and then smiled down at him.

Jefferson laughed and threw his arms around his neck staring up at him, “What are you doing?”

“Absolutely nothin', I'm just...happy.”

The hatter smiled back at him, “Is that a rare occurrence?”

“Sort of. Ever since my Milah died.”

“So that's what the tattoo is for,” Jefferson stroked his arm where the heart with a dagger through it sat.

“Aye. This afternoon was the first... well...see, me crew thought it nice to buy me a wench and put her in my room for when I got back to the ship...I figured since she was already there....I'd try.”  
Jefferson let his fingers stroke Killian's hair, “And how was that for you?”

The captain released a forced breath into the air, “Not...well...until now, that is.”

Killian rested his head on Jefferson's chest and listened to his heart beat for a while “Whats your story then? I've heard some rumors.” 

Jefferson took a deep breath, hesitating, “Some other time...I'm sorry I just...”

“Nay it's alright. Another time.” 

The quiet seeped into the two's consciousness and coaxed them softly to sleep.

~ ~ ~ 

Killian groaned as a loud bang and a splash was heard just outside the porthole beside his bedside table, his pounding head hindering his senses. Jefferson shot upwards and looked out, trying to locate the source of the noise. His jaw clenched and he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Killian...we have visitors...”


	3. To Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian Jones, the tenacious pirate v.s. Christopher Columbus, the instinctive explorer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! sorry for the long period before this short (i'm sorry) chapter. Life really exploded for me this month so it's finally starting to get back to normal! thanks for hanging on!

Christopher turned a stale, ivory colored piece of chalk in his fingers as he watched his ship get closer to the unsuspecting Jolly Roger. A small smile spread across his face, the cool breeze flowed through his lightly coloured curls which tucked perfectly behind his shoulders.

“Prepare the cannons.” The words stuck to his tongue with his thick accent. He turned on his heel and watched his men scramble around on the ship's deck. The explorer loved the way his crew's gold trimmed royal blue jackets all looked the same. It made them unified and gave them the illusion of stability which was so important in such desperate times. Not to mention it symbolized their devotion to Columbus' cause. Two things he needed from the group that would inevitably complete his self-preserving quest. With the Hermes map he could own history. He could be the single most important explorer in the world and if he couldn't find physical immortality, Columbus decided he would have to settle for an immortal memory. Besides, the perks that he would receive in this lifetime wouldn't be anything to sneeze at either. Infinite riches and free choice of any bride he wanted. All things beyond his wildest dreams, all from one small map. 

“Sir, everything is ready.”

The same grin stole the explorer's expression as he faced his first mate

“Fire at will.”

The cannons exploded into action, rocking the sleek ship back and forth with the force. He watched as the circular, cold grey cannon balls collided into the Jolly Roger, one chipping a guard rail as it sailed its way over the spar deck. It was his moment.

Jefferson and Killian rushed onto the deck just as a cannon ball cracked into the side rail and whizzed over there heads. 

Killian clenched his jaw, “OI!”

His face flushed a deep crimson quickly and his ears followed suit, “Oh, tha's it. Not MY SHIP.” The infuriated captain grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulders before ordering his scrambling crew to their correct positions. He climbed the ladder to the quarter deck and shoved Smee out of the way, taking control of the wheel. 

Jefferson stood on the main deck, completely overwhelmed with all of the activity all around him. Was there something he was supposed to be doing? Was there anything he could do? Was he expected to act in some way he was unaware of? The hatter continued to look around frantically for any activity to participate in. Needless to say, naval operations were not his strong suit.

Killian spun the ship's wheel, directing the Jolly Rogers bowsprit straight at the explorer's ship. Smee scoffed at the Captain and crossed his arms.

“Captain, the closer you get the easier target you're going to be.”

Killian scowled at his questioning first mate, “Oh I ain't worried 'bout tha'. Get the planks ready. Prepare the men to board.”

Smee scoffed once again but hurried down the ladder regardless as soon and Killian shot him a dangerous glance.

Uncertain of how to act, Jefferson joined his companion. 

“I'm not one to argue with a pirate captain... But are you sure this is a wise idea?”

“'Course it is,” Killian replied shortly, “What else are we supposed to do? They started it.”

Jefferson took a moment to decide if the Captain's comment was serious, “Well...isn't there a rule about leading with emotions?” 

The hatter's efforts were too late. Both ships tapped each other lightly and men sprang from one ship to the next, swords were drawn and battle calls rang through the air. Killian jumped down to the main deck and drew his falchion, letting his own battle cry fill the air. Jefferson stood, confused by the whole situation. He was so used to escaping from these predicaments. Climbing down to the main level, the hatter dodged out of the way of two men grappling for power over one another. Attempting to make his way through the crowd of rowdy men, he tried to spot Killian. Instead he watched as a small boy crawled on the deck of the ship towards the opposition, clutching a long silver plated tube in his arms. The map. That had to be it. It was too dangerous to use his magic hat in such close quarters and there was no way he could crawl his way through the crowd after him. Acting fast, Jefferson shoved his hand in his pocket and took out a single sugar cube. 

Killian looked around frantically for his lover. In the midst of the battle he had almost forgot about the madman's safety. He spotted Jefferson alone in the crowd holding a single sugar cube with a chilling smirk on his face. Without hesitation the hatter threw the cube overboard. A low rumble filled the ocean, making both ships rock so hard they took on small amounts of water. A gigantic transparent bubble appeared and engulfed the Jolly Roger, dragging it down beneath the surface of the water. It had swallowed the infamous ship whole.


End file.
